lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Deck Master Effects for Cards already in the OCG/TCG
Page requested by Avzin, this page is to give Deck Master abilities to cards that already exist in the OCG/''TCG'', though they had no Deck Master abilities. You are free to make Deck Master Effects for existing cards yourself. LHK ' ' When you activate a "Hippo Carnival" Quick-Play Spell Card: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. Once per turn, if a "Hippo Token" you control is destroyed: You can add 1 "Performapal" or "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is destroyed or banished: You lose the Duel. ' ' Each time you activate a Spell Card, gain 500 LP and inflict 500 damage to your opponent immediately when that Spell Card resolves. Once per turn, when a DARK Spellcaster-Type monster is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field; banish that target. If this card is destroyed or banished: You lose the Duel. ' ' You can activate 1 Trap Card the turn it was Set. Once per turn, if a monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Set 1 Normal Trap Card directly from your Deck. If this card is destroyed or banished: You lose the Duel. ' ' Once per turn: You can target 1 other monster you control and 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard; equip the second target to the first target. It gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the equipped monster. If that monster would be destroyed, you can destroy the equipped monster, instead. If this card is destroyed or banished: You lose the Duel. ' ' Once per turn: You can excavate the top 3 cards of your Deck, add 1 of your excavated monsters with 0 ATK and/or DEF to your hand, and if you do, send the remaining cards to the GY. If this card is destroyed or banished: You lose the Duel. Theundeadlord ' ' All Zombie monsters you control gain 400 DEF. Once per turn, if a Zombie monster you control destroys an opponent monster (either by battle) or effect, you can Special Summon the destroyed monster to your side of the field as a zombie, but banish it when it leaves the field.If this card leaves the field: You lose the duel. ' ' All Warrior monsters you control gain 500 ATK. Once per turn, during your draw phase, you can add 1 level 4 or lower Warrior monsters from your deck or GY to your hand instead of conducing your Normal draw. If this monster is destroyed or banished: you lose the Duel. Qwex67 All Dragon monsters you control gain 600 ATK. If a monster you control activates its effect that requires you to pay LP, you can banish 1 Spell Card from either GY for every 100 LP you would have paid. If this monster is destroyed or banished: you lose the Duel. Category:Deck Master Effects